


Christmas Eve

by insecureboyy



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecureboyy/pseuds/insecureboyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips flirts a lot, and Sjin is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't put notes at the beggining, but I am warning you. I wrote this awhile ago.
> 
> Time to post something from 6 months ago, then regret it later.
> 
> ily~

Every year on Christmas Eve, we had a party. Beer, snacks, music, dancing. Everything.

And I sat there, in my spacesuit, to annoyed to do anything. The thing is.. Sips always ignored me during these parties. Whenever I would even glance at him he was flirting with the spaceman or Enderborn.

After all those years I just learned that I had to sit there, try to enjoy it, and watch him flirt with people.

Sometimes I felt like I wanted to cry. I didn't, though, couldn't have Enderborn seeing me at my weakest points. I held it back & went we got home I stayed under the covers & let it out.

I know, I'm a "Big Babby" as Sips would put it. But.. I love him.

And he doesn't feel the same.

I ended up just talking to Ridge, hoping maybe I could get lucky tonight. I mean at least it's better than listening to Sips having fun in his room with the lucky person who finally gave in to his flirting.

Why didn't he ever flirt with me? He flirts with everyone else. Maybe I smelled bad. Maybe it was my mustache. Maybe.. Maybe.. I'm not good enough for him.

Before I could even suggest Ridge getting into my pants, Sips walked up to the table. He ended up making Ridge go away, and sat across from me. He'd picked up the scientist, who was wrapped around his fucking finger, and was flirting with him the whole time I watched them.

I knew he could feel my eyes burning into his skull, but he didn't seem to care.

"Sipsy.. Can we go home?" I asked, and of course he ignored me. I could feel my heart breaking and water coming to my eyes. "Sips.. Can we-" And then he shushed me. And anything that was holding me back broke. So I slapped him, really hard, across the face. And then I stomped out.

I ended up trotting through the woods, rain pouring down and soaking me from head to toe. And I gave up, and cried. I ignored any creatures that were growling in the distance, and let the tears pour down my cheeks.

I jumped over the wall and into the compound. My eyes red and stinging, clothes soaked and see through, and as I walked you could hear the squishing of my soaked shoes.

I walked up into my room, and opened the door. I blinked & looked around. Slow music flooded into my ears, and candlelight surrounded the room. Flower petals were on the floor, and who was in the middle of them? Sips.

"I'm sorry." Sips walked up to me & grasped me chin. I turned my head away when he leaned in to kiss me so a peck landed on my cheek.

"Do you know how.. How hard it was to sit th-there and watch you?" More tears streamed down my face. I felt like a big babby whose Mom gave them pea flavored baby food.

"I know." Sips mumbled, and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I mean you have to give me credit here, do you know how awkward I am at.. Romantic things?"

I chuckled softly, looking around. "It's nice."

"Come give me a hug, you big babby." Sips smirked & spread his arms. I quickly hugged him tightly, nuzzling my head into his chest & breathing him in. "Shiiiiit Sjin, my shirts all wet now." I giggled, pecking his cheek.

After I changed into clean and dry clothes, he cleaned up the floor and we laid on my bed together, our limbs tangled with each others.

"Sipsy?"

"Yeah, Sjin?"

"I.. I love you."

"I love you too, ya big babby."


End file.
